


A Holiday Together

by ChocolateTeapots



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship, Valentine's Day, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateTeapots/pseuds/ChocolateTeapots
Summary: Biggs isn't expecting much from Valentine's, but Jessie has a surprise for him.
Relationships: Biggs & Jessie & Wedge (Compilation of FFVII), Biggs/Jessie (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Holiday Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gumiii_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumiii_writes/gifts).



Biggs stills his bouncing leg for the third time in as many minutes and deliberately stares into his drink. It’s amber and inviting, the best available under the Plate. Wedge sits next to him, telling a story about a job gone wrong that’s probably funny but Biggs couldn’t answer a single question about it, if asked. Around him, Seventh Heaven bustles with life, the crowd joyous and boisterous despite the more intimate nature of the holiday. Myriad distractions, and yet it’s all he can do to keep his eyes from wandering back to a certain figure weaving her way through the tables.

He can picture her all too clearly. Jessie’s vivacious personality thrives on fairs and holidays, has for as long as he’s known her. Laughter bursts from approximately her direction. He imagines her leaning over, whispering something to her current table’s couple and basking in the party’s appreciation, eyes sparkling with delight at yet another successful performance. Biggs stills his leg yet again, shaking his head as he smiles into his drink. Even now, when she’s technically acting as assistant barmaid for the night, she’s the life of the party.

Seventh Heaven is the hot destination in Sector Seven every night, but Tifa pulls out all the stops for Valentine’s Day. The faux wood paneling, already unusually cozy compared to the rest of the sector, is adorned with ribbons and streamers, each of the tables set with tablecloths and tiny lights Jessie helps Tifa rig special every year. They need to be done to precise specifications: bright enough so the happy couple can see each other but low enough to give each pair a sense of privacy. He makes sure to help with the tests every year; Jessie delights in having such a romantic application for her talents.

Most importantly, though, is that he’s not working tonight and Jessie stopped by saying she had a break in ten minutes. Which, according to his discreetly placed PHS, starts in five, four, three, two— 

Slender fingers wrap around his shoulder and Jessie’s there, leaning in between him and Wedge. To anyone watching it’s a casual touch between friends. He’s keenly aware of the line of her body where it presses against his side.

“Hello to my favorite guys!” Jessie says, beaming at the both of them. Her cheeks are flushed a pretty pink. “How are you making out tonight? Wedge, I thought you were going to bring a date!”

Wedge rubs the back of his neck and grins at Jessie sheepishly. “She had to work overtime. You know how it is, working on the Plate.” Jessie nodded sympathetically. “But I like the energy here on Valentine’s, even without a date. And I get free drinks!”

“They were anything but free,” Biggs throws in, rolling his shoulders theatrically. He feels Jessie’s fingers follow the lines of his shifting muscles and rolls his neck to hide the grin creeping onto his face. He catches Tifa’s eye as she moves past with a heaping tray. “Tifa’s a total task master. Worked us to the bone all afternoon.”

Tifa smacks him on the back of his head as she passes, and the three of them laugh. They all help Tifa out every year. Biggs and Wedge had insisted they could wait tables this year too, but when Tifa had found out they’d been up before dawn finishing other jobs to have time to help her move stock all afternoon, she’d given them the night off .

Jessie’s hand kneaded his shoulder, surreptitiously massaging his sore muscles. He leans into the touch as subtly as he can, not sure if it’s the pressure and warmth from her hand or the knowledge that it’s  _ her _ hand that makes it feel so divine.

Laughter erupts behind them, but Jessie’s teasing tone easily cuts through the noise. “Speaking of task masters, I think I can give her a run for her gil.” She turns to Wedge. “Mind if I borrow this one?”

“Of course not. I’ll try to save his seat, but no promises with how busy it is.”

“Thanks Wedge,” Biggs says, clapping his friend’s shoulder as he stands. He slides his mostly untouched beer over to him, and Wedge raises it in a salute as Biggs follows Jessie down a narrow hallway to the storage area behind the bar.

She turns a corner and stops in a nook barely big enough for the two of them. 

“Hey,” she says, pulling him fully into the tight space. The bar’s lights don’t extend this far back, but the small open window lets in enough orange light from the street that he can appreciate the perfect lines of her face, the shiny sheen of her hair, the tantalizing curve of her breastplate.

“Hey,” he says back, echoing her husky tone. He leans in a little closer. The scents of lavender and a hint of industrial solvent surround her, a combination he’d originally found strange but now finds intrinsically  _ her _ . “Having a good time out there?”

“Who wouldn’t?” Her tone is playful, but he’s distracted by the way the light highlights the deep brown of her eyes. “All those couples, so enraptured by each others’ presence. It’s inspiring, really.”

“Really,” he says, wrapping his arms around her waist to bring her in closer. There really isn’t much room to move back here, but she slots against him easily, molding her curves against him. “Planning on auditioning for a romantic lead?”

“Just the one,” she says, tilting her head so that even pressed together as they are the full curve of her smile is clear on her face. “You might be familiar with the role.”

If that isn’t a cue, he doesn’t know what is. He leans in to capture her lips, only to be stopped an inch away by one slender finger. 

“I have a surprise for you.”

Her breath tickles his face. He opens his mouth slightly, slipping his tongue out to lick up the callused pad of her finger.

She shivers against him, every delicious little movement captured along his skin where they press together. She stops fishing in her pouch, glancing at him from under her eyelashes with dark eyes. “And you say I’m a tease.”

“Oh, you definitely are.” He breaths intentionally against her glistening finger. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t be too. On occasion.”

She shudders again, abandoning her pouch and sliding her hand up over his lips to play with his headband. Her head tilts ever so slightly to the left, her red lips parting invitingly. Biggs mirrors her movements, leaning into to close the distance, and—

And there’s something hard being pushed between his lips, guided by a slender, calloused finger.

He pulls back in surprise and she pops the thing into his mouth. He raises an eyebrow at her coy smile and sucks experimentally on the candy.

It melts against his tongue, the initial bitter flavor providing a base note for the rich sweetness that follows. He closes his eyes to focus on it, a moan escaping him as he savors the taste.

He cracks an eye as Jessie’s tinkling laugh puffs against his cheek.

“Good Gaia, your face!” she says as laughter racks her entire body. “It’s like your orgasm face, but five times as intense. Clearly I can’t compare to fancy, Plate chocola—“

He surges forward, capturing those laughing lips with his own. She gives a final huff before melting against him. His arms tighten around her of their own accord until he can feel every curve from the cool hardness of her breastplate to the soft press of her thigh through her rough pants. Her mouth opens and her tongue darts out to meet his, pressing together eagerly. His tongue slides between her soft lips and he tastes more of the chocolate on her tongue.

After too brief a moment he pulls back for air, though he stays close enough that their noses touch. His eyes crinkle, and even that tiny movement is enough for their noses to brush lightly against each other. “Tease.”

Her arms cradle his head as she plays idly with the tips of his hair. “You do pretty well yourself.”

He huffs, tracing the line of her smile with his eyes. He can taste her breath on his lips and leans in again to—

The shrill  _ brrrrrng _ of a PHS cuts through the air. Biggs jumps back, his head colliding with the wall. A giggle escapes Jessie as he cringes and pulls out of the nook, rubbing at the aching spot on his head.

“Sorry!” Jessie says, leaning against him while clearly trying not to laugh. She moves his hand with delicate fingers, rubbing lightly at the back of his head. “I guess my break is up.”

Biggs closes his eyes again, relaxing into her cool touch. “It’s a holiday. Live a little.”

Her fingers stutter in their movement before continuing in soothing circles. “You’re right, it’s a holiday. But that just makes it even more important that I don’t leave Tifa hanging.”

Biggs sighs. As much as he’d like to just be able to spend the holiday with her, something like that just isn’t in the cards. So he catches one of her hands and brings it up to his lips for a quick kiss before stepping back.

But she doesn’t let go. Instead, she uses it to pull him towards her and brings her lips to his ear. “But I’m free at midnight. And then we both have the whole day tomorrow.”

He gapes. She laughs and slips another chocolate between his open lips.


End file.
